Touch screen is a sensing device for receiving an input signal such as touch. Touch screen that gives information interaction a new look is an attractive and whole new information interactive device. Development of touch-screen technology has aroused widespread attention from domestic and foreign information media, becoming a sunrise high technology industry suddenly emerging in photoelectrical field.
Depending on whether each area of the touch screen is transparent, the area coated with ink may be referred to as a non-visible area, and the area not coated with ink may be referred to as a visible area. Sensing area of the touch screen is usually set in the visible area.
Currently, ITO (indium tin oxide) layer is a vital component of a touch screen module. Although the technology for manufacturing touch screens has been rapidly developed at a tremendous pace, basic manufacturing process for ITO layers, for example in projected capacitive screen, has not changed too much in recent years. Such manufacturing process inevitably needs to coat and pattern ITO film.
Indium is an expensive metal material and the use of ITO as conductive layer material will significantly increase the cost of the touch screen. Furthermore, in the process of patterning ITO conductive layer, the entire ITO layer coated needs to be etched, so as to form an ITO pattern. In this process, a large amount of ITO is etched away, resulting in serious waste of this precious metal, environment pollution and high cost.